A variety of electronic devices are used by individuals. Such electronic devices can require switches for lights, an air conditioner, a heater and the like. In particular, a motor vehicle contains a plurality of switches that control various devices and/or functions therein. For example, switches within the interior of the motor vehicle are used to turn on and/or off windshield wipers, an air conditioner, a heater, a rear windshield deicer, an interior lamp, a cruise control and the like. Thus, the interior of the vehicles requires a structure that affords for the mounting of switches.
An illustrative example of a prior art switch and the surrounding structure is shown in FIG. 4. In this figure, a panel P has an aperture into which a switch bezel BZ having a switch S attached thereto is inserted into the aperture of the panel P. Though being useful, the use of the switch bezel BZ incorporates an additional piece of equipment when the switch S is attached to the panel P. However, if switch bezel features are incorporated into the panel P, at least one of an inner rib r is die locked since the panel is typically molded with a die direction that is angled with respect to the inner rib r. Therefore, a switch mount that allows for a switch having barbs b to be attached to the panel P, and yet does not require a switch bezel BZ and/or does not result in a die lock portion, would be desirable.